A Fierce Battle
by TearDropLoverRockabop
Summary: When Jullian's personality gives her the determination to see if this blast from a digimon has harmed anyone, Palmon can't leave it to herself.


A Fierce Battle

As Jullian and her partner, Palmon, where walking through the thick forest of the digital world, they heard a giant blast not too far from them.  
"What was that!?" Julian exclaimed in question. Palmon turned to the derection the blast had come from. A weird, bird cry came from the area surrounding the blast.  
"Is that a digimon, too, Palmon?" Jullian asked in more questions. Palmon only nodded.  
"We should hurry on before we get into a big battle"  
"But we should do something!" Jullian exclaimed once more. "What is someone is hurt"  
Palmon turned to Jullian, her tiny black eyes stared into Jullians light green ones. "That is Akatorimon. He is a champian digimon. I am only a rookie and you are no match for it either. We should just head on"  
Jullian shook her head. "I'm going ahead. With or without you." And so she started to run tword the mystery digimon she had no idea what powers it held. Before she knew it, Palmon was racing ahead of her. Jullian continued on, speeding up as much as she could.  
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon called as her fingers extended tword the giant bird. Akatorimon simply slapped them away and roared his annoying laugh. Julian covered her ears and nearly dropped to her knees. She looked up at the bird digimon.  
"That... is a digimon? It looks like an over sized dinner." She stated as soon as the laughter stopped.  
"He may look like a dinner, but if we aren't careful, we are in his stomach"  
"I'm pretty sure we'd fit easy enough. I mean look at him!" Jullian pointed to Akatorimon as she made fun of the big bird.  
"Alright, that's enough!" Akatorimon yelled, swinging his huge wing tword Jullian. Palmon quickly used Poison Ivy, slightly knocking it too the side, nearly missing Jullian.  
"You should hide." Palmon seemed to order more then suggest. Jullian nodded to her and ran into the dense forest, disappearing from view of both Akarotrimon and Palmon.  
"I suggest you give up now and let me have my veggies easily." The bird lamely said.  
"Was that suppose to be funny?" Palmon asked, slightly slomping forward. He needs some updates. Palmon thought and soon jumped out of the way of Akartorimon's simple attack. She countered with another Poison Ivy attack, but Akatori,on deflected it and started to run tword Palmon.  
"Aka Tori Attack!" He called out, attempting to headbutt the small digimon. Palmon jumped high in the air. She flipped a full 360 and extended her fingers onto the big head of the bird. Akartorimon flinched a bit and started to rub his head.  
"That hurt, you little.." Before he could finish another lame sentence, Palmon used yet another Poison Ivy, hitting him in the face. Akatorimon stumbled sightly backwards, covering his eyes in pain.  
"Jullian, we aren't going anywhere with this." Palmon called out to the forest. Jullian popped her head out from the tall grass and shrugged.  
"It looks like you are winning, though." She called back. Speaking too soon, Palmon is flung backwards by a swoop of Akartorimon's wing, hitting her back on the tree, slidding down to the ground.  
"Palmon!" Jullian cried out, atuomatically running out into the battle. Before she could get to Palmon, though, Akarotimon picked her up into his fist and squeezed slightly.  
"It's too late for you now, kid. Not only will I have my veggies, but also"  
"Alright, alright, you can give up on your lame puns and just eat me already. I might just die before you shut your beak up"  
Akartorimon seemed to boil at her request and squeezed tighter. Jullian cried out in pain. From behind her, a bright white light with a tiint of yellow filled her vision. Seconds that felt like hours passed by and soon she was safely on the ground. She heard a deep, unfamiliar voice call out a command. As Jullian slowly opened her eyes, she saw a huge cactus-like figured spinning around in front of the huge Akarotrimon. The bird flew back, full of needles from the cactus digimon. Jullian sat up and looked at the new digimon.  
"Palmon?" She questioned. Scilence. The cactus jumped up to Akartorimon and rapidly punched him in the face, calling out 'Mach Jab.' The big bird truly was a chicken and quickly ran off. Bumping into trees every once in a while. The new digimon still stand, it's back facing Jullian.  
"Is Palmon okay?" Still no answer. The cactus turned around, a face much like a cocanut, slowly filled with the familiar light. It sshrunk rapidly into a small plant form.  
"Palmon!?' Jullian cried out in suprise. Palmon nodded.  
"You're so cool, you know that!" Jullian said, smiling wide. She ran up to Palmon and gave her a tight bear hug and swung her around. Palmon giggled a little as Jullian let her back to the ground.  
"Shall we be off?" She asked. Jullian nodded and once again started thier journey through the thick fores of the digital world, awaiting even more dangerous digimon with lame puns and evil attacks.


End file.
